


Flesh

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afab and amab language, Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Anal Sex, BDSM, BOM Keith, Bullshit Science, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Galra Keith, Galra culture headcanons, Heat Cycles, Insecurities, M/M, Omega Keith, Rough Sex, Sex Machine, Sub Keith, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, dom shiro, human shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Day: 7 Free DayWanna wrestle with me babyHere's a sneak little peakYou can dominate the game 'cause I'm toughI don't play around that oftenWhen I do, I'm a freakSo you better believe I like it rough
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO POST THIS FIC AND HERE IT IS!!! 
> 
> It's been in my wips for almost a year lol.
> 
> Remember- Shiro and Keith have established constant before Keith's heat. This is all safe, sane, and consensual.

The first time Shiro let Keith see him naked, his nerves felt like they would explode. It was only a few months into their relationship, and they both had time off from their duties. Shiro let Keith slowly pull his clothes off as the Black Paladin swallowed his fear. His previous partners didn't take too well with his body, and he was so scared that Keith would think the same, Galra or not.    
  
But as Keith slid his boxers off, he sat back, looking at Shiro with shining curiosity in his amethyst eyes. There was no sign of judgment or hate as the Galra tilted his head this way and that, like he was studying Shiro. It made him squirm, but as he was about to speak, Keith piped up.    
  
"You're like me."   
  
Neither could walk the next day.    
  


After that, they started to get bolder with each other. Trying new things, new kinks. Keith found he  _ loved _ surrendering all control to Shiro, and Shiro found he  _ loved _ taking control and tenderly make Keith come apart under him.    
  
One night, after a round of intense play, Shiro had Keith curled into his side, slowly running his prosthetic through the Galra's hair as he came down.    
  
"Shiro? Can, I ask you something?"   
  
"Of course, starburst. Anything."   
  
Keith hesitated, carefully moving into Shiro's lap and curling his hands against the other's chest. "I... would like to talk about marking each other, and- and I want to share my heat with you."   
  
Oh. Shiro blinked. Not exactly what he was expecting.   
  
Keith looked so nervous, his tail thumping against Shiro's calf, ears twitching as he tried to look anywhere but Shiro's face. If he remembered right, these things were very important to Galra. Shiro felt his heart skip a few beats.    
  
"Keith, baby.." he leaned up, brushing a loose strand of hair from Keith's face. "I would be honored."   
  
As they talked it out, Keith seemed to get more and more nervous. He brought his tail into his hands, fidgeting with the tuft at the end.    
  
"Shiro...I- I know we have a system, the colors..."   
  
Shiro nodded, rubbing Keith's arm.    
  
"But, I haven't been in heat for a long time. I'm not sure how I'll be when I go off my suppressants. I- I probably won't be able to use the color system..."   
  
The Black Paladin blinked, eyebrows raising when he realized what Keith was getting at, and it spiked Shiro's anxiety. They relied on the color system heavily, especially when they first started to get intimate. This, this was Keith putting  _ full  _ trust in Shiro, and he wasn't sure if he was ready, let alone worthy.    
  
"Babe...are you sure?"   
  
Keith nodded. "I don't want anyone else, Shiro. I... see you as my alpha, and I want to share my heat with you. "   
  
They talked it over more in depth, but Shiro kept his doubts locked away.    
  
A week later, Krolia stopped him as he entered the base, and Shiro's nerves felt like they were going to combust right there.   
  
"Ah, Paladin, may I have a word?" She didn't seem upset, or angry, but it still set him on edge.    
  
"Of course." Shiro followed her to the mess hall on the base, ignoring the glares from the other Blade members.    
  
"Keith tells me he wishes to share his heat with you." Krolia gave him a side glance.   
  
Oh. Oh fuck. Shiro paled, pushing food around on his tray and doing his best not to make eye contact.    
  
"Don't look so nervous. Galra are very open in discussing relationships." Krolia rested her elbows on the table, her hands folded under her chin. "It's also my understanding that human alphas vary in anatomy?"   
  
Shiro loses more color to his face. He wasn't exactly prepared to be discussing his sex life with anyone, let alone Keith's  _ mother _ .   
  
"Er, yes…. But, humans don't have the whole "alpha" and "omega" thing-"   
  
Krolia chucked, making Shiro pause. "I know. Keith's father was human."   
  
Shiro blinks, jaw dropping. That was something he didn't know.    
  
"Keith didn't tell you?" Krolia looks amused. "I'm not surprised. When he was born he looked more Galra than human, that's why I brought him here with me. But, that's not why I wish to talk to you."   
  
Shiro clicked his jaw shut, trying his best not to look like he wanted to crawl into a black hole, and gave her a small nod.    
  
"Galran stamina is very difficult to keep up with for many species-"Krolia started.   
  
"And human stamina is weak compared to more seasoned Galra alphas." Thace snickered from where he was sat with other Blades. Before Shiro could react, Krolia turned in her seat.    
  
"Thace, unless you intend to best the Paladin for my son's hand, keep quiet. Or should we ask Ulaz to reveal your performance in the nest?"   
  
Shiro had no idea Galra could look that pale.    
  
Krolia turned back to Shiro. "Don't mind them. Plenty of species can't keep up with our stamina. It comes with practice."   
  
Shiro nodded slowly, kicking down his insecurities. "Keith, Keith mentioned that he may not be able to truly consent to anything. What if I hurt him?"   
  
"You won't. Galran omegas only share their heats with someone they trust without a doubt. Whether it be an alpha, another omega, or a beta. It's an honor, really." She smiled at him. "My son trusts you, Shiro."   
  
His heart skipped a beat, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "So, what if I can't keep up with him?"   
  
There was a glint in Krolia's eyes as she stood and dragged him away from the table, leading him to Ulaz's lab.    
  
"We have some things that will help, if you are interested. Keith said you're built like him, correct?"   
  
Shiro braced himself for the usual remarks, but Krolia must have known what he was thinking.    
  
"No need to be upset. The anatomy one has isn't what makes an alpha. There are plenty that are, well, "lacking" in certain areas and there is nothing wrong with that."   
  
He was  _ not _ going to start crying in front of Krolia and Ulaz. Nope. No way. No how.    
  
"Have you two discussed marking?" She glanced at him again as she rummaged through some things. Shiro nodded, and Ulaz stepped forward with what looked like a mouth guard.   
  
"What's this for?" Shiro wasn't just going to stand around and not ask things.    
  
"I know humans don't have the teeth to create a lasting mark, so we are going to create the teeth for you. They will act like a prosthetic that you can remove at will." Krolia moved the collar of her suit, revealing two little puncture scars. "Keith's father had what he called "coss-toom" teeth. We worked with what we had." Her smile was reminiscent.    
  
Shiro nodded, letting Ulaz take a mold of his teeth.    
  
"Those will be ready in a moment. As for the other items you may need..." Krolia led him to the nearby table where a medium sized box sat. 

Shiro opened the box, and felt his face heat up once more. The dildo was bigger than the ones he and Keith were used to, a thick knot at the base, and as apparatus that allowed it to be strapless.    
  
"What the fuck- I don't want to hurt him!" Shiro gawked at the massive toy, bigger than any he had owned back on Earth.   
  
"You won't, Shiro. This is actually one of the smaller models. Keith picked it out, if it makes you feel better."   
  
He sputtered, but Krolia ignored it.    
  
"It's a more advanced model as well. It can use your own secretions and create synthetic semen." Krolia grinned at the deep blush that spread across Shiro's face.   
  
"... he can't get pregnant with this thing, can he?" He swallowed, but he had to ask. They hadn't even given the thought of children a possibility.   
  
"Oh no. I know neither of you are planning for kits right now." Krolia patted his shoulder in reassurance.   
  
Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as Ulaz pressed the prosthetic teeth into his hands. The fangs looked wicked, but Shiro put them on anyway. They weren't uncomfortable, and they actually felt like  _ his _ teeth. The lisp they gave him, though, made him frown.    
  
"Just practice with them, you'll get used to it." Krolia smiled. "And, one more thing-"   
  
Shiro internally groaned. What more could they possibly have?    
  
Krolia wheeled over another case, patting the top of it. "You do know what a sybian is, correct?"   
  
Shiro's brain ground to a halt. "I- uh, y- yes..."   
  
"Good, and don't worry. Keith picked this out too. Honestly wish I had one when I was with his father. Poor thing. Oh, and the fangs are a surprise for Keith."   
  
Krolia explained to Shiro where the mating mark should be placed, and what to expect while Keith was in heat. Shiro was still nervous, but he nodded. He could handle this.   
  
It was about two movements later before he got the call to return to the BOM base. As soon as he stepped out of his pod, Krolia was there and ushering him towards another part of the base.    
  
"Keith's heat started about three dobashes ago. Everything is set up for you both; food, water, fresh linens, and the room has an attached shower and a small kitchen."   
  
Shiro nodded, swallowing his nerves once again as they stopped just short of another door.    
  
"You two will have total privacy until his heat is over. But, if anything happens that you feel isn't right, don't hesitate to contact me." Krolia stood in front of him, searching his face.   
  
Shiro blinked. "What... could happen?"   
  
"Oh, the usual. Injuries can happen during an omega's heat, especially if they haven't had one in a long time. They can be, excitable."   
  
"O...k..." Shiro worried his lip with his teeth, snapping out of his thoughts when Krolia placed her hand on his shoulder.    
  
"There's a first aid kit in the room, don't worry. Keith loves you, Shiro, and I wouldn't have anyone else as my son's mate."   
  
Shiro preened at that, and nodded. Krolia left him at the doorway. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever he was about to walk in on as he entered the room-   
  
And he felt his brain sorry circuit for the second time in two weeks.    
  
The door shut behind him as he took in the sight on the bed. Keith on his back, legs spread obscenely wide, three fingers pumping quickly in and out of his pussy while he toyed with his clit. Needy, breathless whimpers filled the space in the room.    
  
The sight went straight to Shiro's dick, and he licked his lips at the shimmering slick coating Keith's thighs.    
  
"Keith." Shiro made his presence known, stripping his armor and under suit off quickly.    
  
Keith's head shot up at the sound of Shiro's voice, and he trilled, slipping his fingers free and crawling towards the edge of the bed towards Shiro.    
  
"Alpha, you're here~" Keith reached for him, a needy sound falling from his parted lips. "I need you, Alpha.."   
  
Shiro, thankful he already had the fangs in, and he practiced, so no lisp, and took Keith's hand.    
  
"I'm here, starburst, I'm here." He pulled the Galra close, running his flesh hand along Keith's ear. "Gods, baby, look at you..."   
  
"Hnnnm.." Keith leaned into the touch, touching Shiro wherever he could reach. "You smell so  _ good _ . Please, please Alpha, I-"   
  
"Shh, I got you." Shiro laid him back, rubbing his prosthetic over Keith's nipples while the fingers of his flesh hand slid between Keith's folds, rubbing the hard nub of his cock. "You're so wet for me, Keith..."   
  
The Galra keened, claws treating into the sheets under him. Shiro dipped his fingers lower, easily slipping one into Keith's hole, then another. He thrust them quickly, watching Keith's face.    
  
"So pretty, always so pretty. My beautiful little supernova."   
  
He grinned and rubbed right along the spongy bundle of nerves that had Keith screaming, and Shiro's eyes widened when he felt a musky slick coat his wrist.   
  
"I- I'm sorry- Alpha, I- I couldn't w- wait-" Keith whined, still shaking under him.   
  
Shiro teased kisses across Keith's face. "Don't apologize. No hiding back tonight, ok?"   
  
A wounded nose left Keith when Shiro got up to find the box containing the strap.    
  
"A- alpha don't leave, it hurts-" he reached out, trying to stop Shiro from leaving, but Shiro was quick to comfort his omega.   
  
"Shhh, baby, I'm not leaving. I know it hurts. I just need to get something, ok? You wanna be a good boy, don't you?"   
  
Keith's eyes widened, and he nodded frantically. "Wanna - Wanna be good for you, Alpha. Only you..."   
  
Shiro grabbed the bag containing what he needed and set it near the bed, smiling fondly when he noticed their ropes and ring gag within as well, but he would save those for later. He coated his end of the strap in lube, sliding it between his folds slowly before pushing it inside. The texture was odd, but as Shiro pressed it in all the way in, he blinked.   
  
It felt like it was attached to him, like it was his own. He would have to  _ really _ thank Keith later for this.

He slowly crawled back over to Keith, smiling when the omega immediately spread his legs and held his arms out for him.

"Alpha~" Keith trilled again, needy.

"I've got you, sunshine." Shiro pressed kisses all along Keith's throat, slowly grinding the toy between Keith's slit. "You ready for me?"

"Always- always ready for you-"

He grinned, guiding the toy into Keith's cunt, and gasped. It was like the toy came  _ alive  _ on Shiro's end. It- he could  _ feel _ the tightness of the Galra's pussy, the wetness, the  _ pulsing heat _ .

He was going to start crying. This was- this was do-

"Sh- Shiro…? Did I do something wrong..?" Keith cupped his face, thumbing away the tears.

Shiro's answer was a hungry kiss, and a sharp snap of his hips to make Keith squeal into his mouth. 

"Not at all, my perfect nebula." Shiro kissed his way to Keith's ear, and whispered. " _ Alpha's gonna ruin you… _ "

Keith shrieked when Shiro began a punishing rhythm, digging his claws and heels into his back. Shiro growled, mouthing and sucking bruises to every inch of skin he could reach. Praises fell from his lips so easily, so lovingly. Keith's wails of 'alpha please' were going to his head, filled him with a strength he didn't know he could muster.

"Come for me, Keith. Come on alpha's knot." Shiro buried his face into Keith's neck, right where he would leave his claim for all to see, and sunk his teeth into the Galra's skin. Keith's voice broke on a shrill cry as Shiro thrust the knot in, and soaked their thighs with the force of his orgasm. Shiro gasped, feeling the toy pulse and vibrate in his pussy, and every gush of what Shoro knew was his own slick filled Keith to the brim.

Shiro's body trembled with the aftershocks, grinding the knot as deep as it would go. He collapsed onto Keith, trying his best to keep from crushing his mate. He opened his eyes when a gentle, shaking touch brushed against his cheek.

"Hi, moonlight." Keith smiled at him, exhausted.

"Hi, sunbeam. Was-" Shiro swallowed, suddenly overcome with anxiety. "Was that…?"

"More than ok, Shiro that was- so fucking incredible." Keith brushed his lips against Shiro's, pulling back when he felt the fangs. "What are- did you mark me?"

He nodded slowly, averting his gaze until Keith flipped them, licking into Shiro's mouth like he was starving. "That's so fucking hot, I love you so much, Shiro."

Shiro was at a loss for words, awed by Keith sitting up in his lap and moving his hips against the toy with a purr. "If my heat hadn't been suppressed for so long, I'm sure you have broken it in the first round."

"Hnn- baby I don't think I can go another round just yet." Shiro gave a weak buck of his hips, rubbing Keith's thighs. "But, there  _ is  _ something I can do for you."

The lust that fell over Keith's gaze was all the confirmation Shiro needed.

\--------------------

"Easy, pretty kitty, go slow- that's it….good boy. Such a good boy for me~"

Keith screamed around the ring gag, bucking and writhing on the sybian and the strap on Shiro was slowly easing into his ass. Shiro groaned at the sight, running reverent hands along Keith's sides and his chest.

"Gods, I love these red ropes on you, nebula." He was fully seated in Keith's perfect ass, and he made a mental note to thank Keith over and over again for the two person sybian.

"Are you ready, baby?" Shiro grinned, biting into Keith's shoulder as he flipped the machine on.


End file.
